Fianna
““Is that what they teach you? '' '' To never take off your priestly robes?”” - Fianna to Etoh '' ''Background Fianna was born to King Fahn of Valis, and his wife¹. Not long after her birth, an envoy of the tribes of the Storm and Fire Desert, which at that time, was a part of Valis, came to Roid to demand that Fahn make a sacrifice to the dragon Shooting Star to keep the dragon from attacking their people. Their chosen sacrifice was the baby Fianna. In the hope of peace and saving lives, Fahn reluctantly agreed and sent Fianna with the envoy. In secret, Holy Knight Tessius, one of Fahn’s most favored knights, hatched a plan and presented it to the king. He would rescue Fianna and bring her home, as well as carry the burden of blame for whatever out come this brought, while Fahn would deny all knowledge of this and punish Tessius accordingly. Fahn agreed, and Tessius set out to take back Fianna. The backlash ignited a civil war, and Tessius was publicly dishonored and sent to fight on the front lines of the war against the tribes, where he would eventually die. Fahn carried the guilt of costing a good man his life, but perhaps that was a lesser guilt than sacrificing his own child. As a princess, Fianna was afforded a fine education. Though tradition dictated that she had no claim to the throne, as Valis’s elected its leaders from the knighthood, Fianna was well educated in politics, as well as other courtly knowledge. When she was eighteen, she craved responsibility, and a political role. She begged for her father to allow her to deliver a message to the King of Alania, and he agreed to let her go. However, en route to Alan, Fianna’s carriage was attacked and she was taken by the witch Karla. While she was unconscious, she was rescued by Parn, the son of Tessius, and his companions Deedlit, Etoh, Ghim, Slayn, and Woodchuck, who took her back to Valis. During her journey with these new six heroes, Fianna found herself enamored of the priest Etoh, and the two became close. However, not long after, Fianna lost her father. As Beld’s invasion moved toward Valis, Fahn declared war and personally went into battle to face his former comrade, and friend. Fianna had been left behind in Roid to await her father’s return, only to have come home dead. After Fahn’s death, Fianna was allowed to temporarily hold regency, with assistance from King Kashue and her father’s advisors, until a new king could be crowned. However, tradition would change. Etoh stayed with Fianna to offer her his comfort, and the two grew even closer. Marriage became a question, as did succession of the throne. Though tradition barred Fianna, the heir of the previous king, to take the throne, the Falis church supported Etoh in marrying her and becoming king due to his high position in Falis’s favor, and his new heroic role in Lodoss history. With much opposition from the knighthood, but endorsement from the church, Etoh and Fianna married and Etoh succeeded the throne of Valis as the new Holy Priest King'' '' Shortly after their marriage, in fact, a little shorter than expected, Fianna bore a son. He was named Itoya. Two years later, Etoh and Fianna welcomed a second child, a daughter named Elianna;. Itoya began his training as a priest early on while Elianna was prepared to be a proper lady of the court. Fianna took over much of their care and education—aside from Itoya’s priestly training—while Etoh focused on matters of state. Appearances in the Series Fianna appeared in the Grey Witch story arc of the anime and manga, though neither openly explained what became of her. In the novels, it is revealed that she married Etoh, but she is never seen or mentioned again in the anime or manga. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Nobiles Category:Females Category:Valis Category:Queens